


I'm running, running, just to keep my hands on you

by heliorbit (7xkxkckx)



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Tags May Change, Team Dynamics, open for requests!, the first chapter is crack-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7xkxkckx/pseuds/heliorbit
Summary: a compilation of works starring your favorite produce x 101 trainees!sneak peak to chapter 1:His actions finally dawned to him and Yohan can’t bring himself to raise his head, so he keeps it on the floor, ashamed and embarrassed. If only he were able to erase his existence or have the ground to swallow him whole, he’d gladly welcome either.“Yah, Kim Yohan! What was that?” Seungwoo burst out laughing.“Hyung, are you okay?” He heard Junho ask.Great, those two witnessed that disaster of his too.





	1. no touching!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yohan the true embodiment of panicked gay.

Yohan somehow regrets a quarter of his life choices.

 _Well,_ not really but he does find himself regretting whatever decisions he made that lead up to this point. This point specifically being the main target of his team when it comes to teasing. Dongpyo had been the cause of this predicament of his.

It started with what Yohan thought was idle chatter, they were sharing each of their experiences with _‘don’t let the apple fall!’_ game and Seungwoo huffed his chest proudly, being the only one in the team who won.

“I don’t like that game at all.” Yohan whines, slumping over the floor.

Jinkyuk patted his head in sympathy, nodding his head in agreement. “It was a tough game. When I first heard of it I thought, _were they running out of ideas?_ ”

“And it was _sooooo_ awkward to play.” Yohan grimaces at the memory that resurfaces. “I’m so glad that’s over.”

Dongpyo perks up from his position curled by Seungwoo’s side, “I heard from Yuvin hyung that you were so flustered.”

“I wasn’t!” Yohan denies but couldn’t stop the flare of red appearing on his cheeks. “I wasn’t _that_ flustered…” He lamely adds.

“He said you panicked at the slightest touch.”

“I…” Yohan couldn’t deny that.

His teammates burst out laughing while Dongpyo grinned at his direction, a playful glint in his eyes that makes him nervous. Dongpyo may look cute and harmless on the outside but Yohan has a feeling there’s mischief behind that smile of his.

And rather unfortunate for him, he was right.

 

            _Exhibit A: Son Dongpyo_

Yohan had been minding his own business when before it happened.

He was sitting on the ground, back against the wall, and the array of bottles and towels beside him. Seungwoo announced a thirty minute break after practicing the choreography of _Boss_ for three hours without stopping. Eunsang and Junho quickly fled away to he has no idea where – most likely the cafeteria to look for food – while Jinhyuk decided to snoop on _Love Shot_ team.

Yohan basked in the silence that settled in their practice room, he rested his limbs that were mildly aching at the excessive practice. Closing his eyes, relishing the tranquil atmosphere before it’s gone after a short while, he almost falls asleep if not for the presence that sat beside him.

“Sorry for disturbing you.” Dongpyo flashed an apologetic smile.

There was something off with the boy’s apology, something Yohan couldn’t make of. He decided to disregard it, too tired to put up with whatever silly game Dongpyo’s trying to pull. His eyelids flutter shut once again and Yohan attempted to at least get a ten minute nap.

That is until he felt a hand rest on his thigh.

Yohan’s eyes immediately cracked open and the first thing his gaze laid upon was Dongpyo’s face barely inches away from his. “Wha—“

He registered the way Dongpyo was leaning into his space, the weight of the younger trainee’s right hand on his thigh, its warmth felt like a metal slowly burning through the material of his sweatpants. Yohan sucked in a breath when Dongpyo turned to face him, inches now minimized to centimeters. At this proximity, Yohan could count the number of Dongpyo’s lashes deliberately.

He made the mistake of dropping his gaze on the boy’s plump lips at the exact moment Dongpyo started to talk, the same moment his mind went into haywire.

“Hyung, can you—“ Dongpyo wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Yohan let out a loud shrill.

As if startling everyone present in the same space as him wasn't enough, Yohan’s mind kicked into flight mode and ducked his head away from Dongpyo. Diving into the floor like it’s water then rolling until his body bumped to the adjacent wall of his previous spot.

“…pass me the water.” Dongpyo finished out once Yohan’s body laid limp on the floor, unmoving.

His actions finally dawned to him and Yohan can’t bring himself to raise his head, so he keeps it on the floor, ashamed and embarrassed. If only he were able to erase his existence or have the ground to swallow him whole, he’d gladly welcome either.

“Yah, Kim Yohan! What was that?” Seungwoo burst out laughing.

“Hyung, are you okay?” He heard Junho ask. _Great, those two witnessed that disaster of his too._

Yohan begrudgingly picked himself up into a sitting position, glaring at his teammates who were laughing at his expense. He could still feel the heat on his face, he probably needs to wash his face for the color to subside.

“You really live up to what Yuvin hyung said.” Dongpyo remarked as he clutched a bottle of water and caused another round of laughter.

He glared at the object in the boy’s hands as if it offended his entire being.

“Wooseok threw me out!” Jinhyuk bemoaned as he entered. His next complaint dies out when he realized that everyone had their attention on Yohan. “What’s so funny?”

Jinhyuk wore a confused smile as his eyes jumped from one member to another until it fell on Yohan. The older trainee stared at him quizzically and Yohan simply covered his face with his hands then released a frustrated groan.

He’s going to be the first man in history to die of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned to do one for each member but it'll end up too long lol anyways i tried to be funny with this and i just adore boss team so much i had to write them first. kudos and comments are appreciated! i'll be more than glad to know your faves and some friendships/relationships you guys like <33


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yohan the panicked gay saga continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is the pdx tag so dry? we need more fics!

_Exhibit B: Lee Jinhyuk_

All 12 of them are gathered in the common room as they go through vocal practice. Seungwoo was at the opposite end of the room, members of the opposing team huddled around him as he helped them how to sing their parts. Jinhyuk was hovering around Jinwoo, incessantly trying to attain the boy’s attention but his attempts end up futile.

Yohan had been watching out of boredom, once in a while he pats Dongpyo’s knee to point at the funny expression Jinhyuk makes when Jinwoo shoos him away. Dongpyo, who also found it hilarious, informed Eunsang who sat beside him and the three of them get a good laugh out of Jinhyuk’s suffering.

“What is he even trying to do?” Yohan asked in a whisper, not wanting the source of their entertainment to find out.

Dongpyo shrugged then turned to Eunsang wordlessly indicating a question if the red-haired boy knew. “Wooseok hyung boasted to Jinhyuk hyung that he got a kiss from Jinwoo, now he’s asking for a kiss from Jinwoo.” The boy answered while stifling a laugh. “He found it outrageous that Wooseok hyung got it first than him.”

“Ah, seriously? Jinwoo is so loved.” Dongpyo commented in awe.

Yohan reverted his gaze back to their center and saw him making kissy faces towards Jinwoo’s direction which the younger trainee ignored. He almost felt sorry at how Jinhyuk’s expression fell sullen but the part of him that finds the situation hilarious wins out and the next second he’s covering up half of his face to hide the chortles escaping his lips.

“Sometimes, I don’t understand how his mind works.” He shook his head in disbelief that Jinhyuk’s three years older than him but acts more childish than he does. Perhaps, it’s true that some people only age physically.

Dongpyo laid his head on Eunsang’s shoulder, gaze falling on Yohan in a lazy manner. “It amazes me that he plays with Jinwoo well. I sort of baby Jinwoo myself at times.”

“He just likes Jinwoo that much.” Eunsang mused without much thought.

A loud shout startled the three of them out their conversation. “Yohan!”

It was unmistakably Jinhyuk’s voice and Yohan’s hunch is confirmed when Jinhyuk unceremoniously dropped himself on the space by his side. The older male slumped his body on Yohan like it was dead weight, whining that Jinwoo still hasn’t given him a kiss on the cheek.

“Why won’t Jinwoo give me a kiss, huh? Yohan-ah?” Jinhyuk seemed akin to a child throwing a tantrum. “Is it because I’m not as handsome as Wooseok?”

“You’re plenty handsome, hyung.” Yohan assured the sulking trainee. “I think it’s because you’re bothering him at a wrong time.”

His words fall on deaf ears though. Jinhyuk shows no sign of heeding what he said and looks up at him with this odd determined look that’s slightly concerning. A bud of dread sprouts in Yohan, something goes off in him that screams _abort abort abort_ but Jinhyuk trapped him in place before he could even move.

“You’ll give me a kiss, right?” There’s a wild look of desperation on Jinhyuk’s face and Yohan wanted nothing else but to flee. “Or, should I do it first?”

Jinhyuk inched his puckered lips dangerously close while the younger trainee’s brain experienced a meltdown at the moment.

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”_

Yohan’s body moved before his mind could catch up to it. He broke away from Jinhyuk’s hold – of course, not without making a scene by screaming his lungs off – and leaped a whole meter away from the older male, accidentally bumping into Jungmo in his frantic flee.

“Hyung, what’s the matter?” Jungmo asked, brows furrowed in worry.

All of them stopped from whatever they had been occupied in due to Yohan’s sudden outburst. Embarrassment hit him like a huge tidal wave overwhelming his whole being, physically weakened by realization, Yohan dropped to his knees with his head low in mortification.

“Yah, I was only joking you know.” Jinhyuk said after overcoming his surprise. “I didn’t think you’d react so… violently.” Amusement all over his features.

“Am I that ugly?” He turned to Dongpyo who shook his head as no.

Yohan groaned from his spot, he should stop making a fool out of himself. Much to his relief, the other team deemed his distraction unimportant and returned to their initial task. He went back to his seat in the middle of Jinhyuk and Dongpyo, ignoring the knowing grin the younger boy directed at him.

“That reminded me of something.” Dongpyo smiled at him innocently and Eunsang snickered beside him.

“What?” Jinhyuk chimed in. “It reminded you of what?”

“It was nothing, hyung.”

 

_Exhibit C: Han Seungwoo_

Seungwoo is very affectionate.

Not that he thought it was bad or anything, Yohan just happened to be the usual subject of his teasing guised in the form of skinship.

“Yohanie.” He called out sweetly, draping his arm over the said boy. “What are you doing?”

Looking up from the tablet that played a practice video of _NCT U’s Boss,_ he’s met with Seungwoo’s inquisitive gaze. Yohan faintly flinched away, “Personal space, hyung.” He wailed out, exasperation dripping in his tone.

Seungwoo merely smiled and drew his head back but kept his arm around the younger trainee. ”Let’s go back. We’re done for today.”

“I want to practice a little more.” Yohan reasoned, warily gazing at the tablet in his hand.

“You’ve done enough. Gather up enough energy for tomorrow.” Seungwoo took the device from him, placing it on top of the amplifier.

Yohan was starting to feel all sorts of nervous as the day neared its end, he couldn’t help but worry about their performance tomorrow, if he’d be able to put on at least a good stage. Needless to say, it’s his first time performing in front of a huge audience, his nerves double at the fact that it’s also on a contest for survival. Staying behind to make sure he’s practiced enough was the most reasonable choice.

“But…” Yohan trailed off.

“You’re going to do well. Trust me.” The older trainee patted his shoulder and gently led him out the practice room.

Something about Seungwoo’s presence is soothing – a discovery he made ever since the time he was in Class A with the other male – that Yohan found himself eventually relaxing as they trudged the way to the dorms. Yohan’s glad to have Seungwoo in his team, the older had been nothing but a reliable and understanding leader, he always looked out for everyone.

Not to mention, Seungwoo is incredibly talented and seemed like he had everything. _Except for the recognition he deserves though,_ he solemnly thought.

“I hope we win tomorrow.”

Seungwoo halted from opening the door to their team’s dorm, the muffled sound of Jinhyuk’s voice and boisterous laughter could be heard inside. Yohan flashed a sheepish smile at the older male, not exactly sure what came over him.  

“What’s with that? Of course we will, have confidence!” Seungwoo let out a brief chuckle before he pulled the younger trainee inside.

“Welcome back!” Dongpyo greeted the two.

Jinhyuk, who was in the middle of another one of his shenanigans, turned to face Yohan and Seungwoo. “Just in time! Seungwoo hyung, join me!”

“What’s going on?” Puzzled, Yohan’s gaze flitted on each of his members.

“Rap battle!” Junho shouted from his top bunk.

Dongpyo, Eunsang and Junho started eagerly chanting _rap battle_ in an increasing volume while Jinhyuk stared at them anticipating, some type of flame evident in his gaze. Yohan looked at Seungwoo helplessly, eyes clearly pleading for the older male to control the chaos enveloping their shared quarter.

Thankfully, his message got across their leader. “Okay, that’s enough. You’re being too loud, guys.”

“Also, Yohan and I still have to shower.” Yohan didn’t miss the playfulness in Seungwoo’s tone. “Right?”

_Or maybe not._

Quickly, he untangled himself from Seungwoo’s hold and weakly pushed the older towards Jinhyuk. Chuckling awkwardly, Yohan avoided the intrigued stares he received from his members.

“I’ll be showering first, have fun in your rap battle! I’m rooting for you Seungwoo hyung!” Yohan said in one breath as he rushed to get his towel and make a run for the bathroom.

“Let’s shower together, Yohan-ah!”  

“Hyung, you’re seriously going to be kicked out of the show if you continue this!”

Laughter filled the dorm and Yohan doesn’t fight back the smile forming on his lips as he closed the shower room’s door.

He’s really glad to be a part of this team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help myself but write another part lol seungwoo and jinhyuk helped yohan a lot back then and it's quite obvious that he's really close to both of them. i just miss yellowpink team a lot tbh. anyways, kudos and comments are really appreciated!~ <33

**Author's Note:**

> leave requests on the comments or you can reach out on my [twt](http://twitter.com/centerpyong) or [tumblr](https://neunggeums.tumblr.com/)! i'd love to make friends <3


End file.
